


Angel in disguise

by ZhengXu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhengXu/pseuds/ZhengXu
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 32





	Angel in disguise

Minho couldn't help but be in awe with how perfect jisung was all the time, he just wanted to touch him, touch his lips, play with his hair, call him cute every chance he got but he knew that those were feelings he had to fight

Not only for the sake of stray kids, JYP, and his friendship but for the sake of being able to have the memories he has now with all his friends 

He..has feelings for jisung, he knoes he does, minho hasnt been into girls for awhile, hes bi but hes playing for his own team alittle more 

Minho does do some small things to release some of that affection he has building up, by passing it off as jokes like asking jisung for a kiss and pretending to kiss him, or setting a photo of him and jisung as his wallpaper 

Just small things to help him ease his own heart, hed love to have jisung in his arms every night to kiss his head or massage his shoulders after a long dance practice

As far as minho knows, no one has caught on, minho has been pretty damn good at hiding it and just passing everything off as friendly affection 

Jisung is a pretty straight guy, hes never made any remarks about a man actually being attractive outside his own members so minho kinda got the hint maybe jisungs just hella straight 

Which minho woukd understand of course, not like he planned on making a move anyway and risk his own team in the process 

But man if jisung doesnt test him sometimes, the way jisung looks with my mouth stuffed with food, piled in his cheeks while he eats or how jisung gets shy infront of new people but cocky on stage 

It makes minho go wild how the rapper can be so confident in his rap, theres been occasions where hed been caught staring at jising in a tanktop or when jisung is drenched in sweat after a practice 

He just looked so hot soaked in his own sweat and minho couldnt help but stare 

But alas, han jisung doesnt seem interested romantically with minho so minho never presses it, atleast not until jisung happens to say something that actually makes minho question jisung 

But until then minho will keep his own distance for the sake of his friends 

But it seems like that day had come, they were sitting on a couch after an episode of 2 kids room where jisung and minho were told to just sit and talk to eachother 

It was pretty normal at first up until jisung decided he was gonna teach minho how to do aegyo, that didnt worry minho until jisung had climbed up into his lap and their faces were only like an inch apart 

Instinctively minho closed his eyes to hide his embarrassment but jisung told him to open his eyes so he did just that. 

Looking at this gorgeous man whos so close to him, kissing distance, it played with minhos heart, and jot only that but jisung did his aegyo which only made it worse, the way jisungs voice hitched cause he was laughing between words

The way his face would turn to add to the aegyo affect, minho just couldn't take his eyes off him. 

No to mention when jisung asked minho what makes him happy and said "tell me baby" 

Minhos heart was rapid, hes completely whipped for the younger male and he had to resist the urge to tell jisung that hes what makes him happy 

But since its being recorded minho has to pretend to hate it all and cringe, but in reality he could never...hed love to see jisung do this more 

But the video was over and they go back to their lives which meant back to exercising, studying, practicing or to the dorms and minho planned to go back to the dorms to wash off the sins he has going on in his head 

Thats until jisung offered minho to go work out with him, and of course minho had to accept he just wanted to be around jisung though, not for the actual exercise 

And he did just that, he didnt exercise at all just sat against the glass and kept jisung company while jisung worked out 

And he stared, and stared... 

"Hyung" jisung said walking over to minho sweat dripping off his beautiful black hair 

"Mmm yeah whats up, sorry" minho replied looking up at jisung from where hes sitting, jisung crouching down to his level

"You okay? You seem alittle dazed, are you feeling okay?" "You dont have to workout with me i enjoy your company all the same but i dont want you here if youre sick" jisung said checking minhos temp with the back of his hand 

"No, i-im fine i just gotta go do something" minho said rushed getting up and walking into the bathroom for some privacy 

And to no surprise jisung followed not far behind ready to ask a dozen questions cause jisung is a sensitive baby who takes care of his friends 

"Hyung" he said barging into the bathroom to see a puffy eyed minho 

"Hyu- are you okay?" His voice became soft immediately going up to minhos side and setting down his exercise bag 

"Whats wrong minho, its okay talk to me" jisung said in a worried tone pushing minhos bangs out of his face 

"You cant tell jisung.." 

"Ill never tell just, let me help you" jisung replied now hands on minhos shoulders 

"I just cant do it, i cant pretend anymore jisung, ive been pretending for 2 years now, pretending i dont have feelings for you, trying to do whats best for this group, to just hide it all for everyone's reputation" minho sobbing at this point and pushing jisungs hands off his shoulder 

"Just, leave me alone, you dont care for me, and im just gonna be holding you all back, ill be fine i just need to be alone right now then we can go back to normal like nothing happened" minhos words cut deep into jisung 

Jisung couldnt even think at this point and just put his hands on minhos neck and pulling him into a kiss 

He couldn't stand to see minho cry, let alone jisungs lack of affection being the cause, jisung likes minho, maybe not to the extent that minho likes jisung but he definitely has a spark for minho 

So he took minhos hand into his own before releasing the kiss

"Hyung no ones gonna care if youre gay, i can promise that. They will all be happy for you"   
"And i do care about you minho, i didnt know you were interested or if have genuinely kissed you so much sooner" jisung said with a smile 

Minho could only be shocker at whar had unfolded before him "i was just so scared" minho replied holding jisungs hand tighter 

"I know baby" jisung said, minhos heart fluttering at the words 

"Im sorry you went through that but i know now, and i wanna test our waters, so lets keep it quet for now but im more than happy to share a few kisses with you minho" jisung laughed kissing minho on the forehead then wiping his tears 

Minho was in awe he was genuinely sure he was sent an angel in disguise and it was in the name han jisung.


End file.
